Accepting a Psycho
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: Part 2 of 4 in Lost Galaxy Mini-series. Kendrix has officially joined the Galaxy Team but faces her toughest trial yet: Gaining the trust of the civilians of Terra Venture. Can she do it or will it take a very extreme event and an act of true courage? And an old, revived and upgraded enemy pushes her limits.
1. Welcome to the Team and Nightmares

**Me: Call me weird, yes I am. This is actually Part 2 of the alternate Mini-series of ****_Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy_****. I got inspired by Har-el's stories. Yes there is slight similarities but I hope he won't mind. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to the owners and I partially do and don't own the plot.**

* * *

Legend:

**Bold= Flashbacks**

_Italics = Character's Thoughts/Communication via other source, eg: Transmorpher _

Underline = Character Perspective switch

**_Bold/Italics/Underline = Scene Switch_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Team and Nightmares

(**_Scene: Living Quarters_**/Kendrix' POV)

Myself and the team sat in the Living Quarters waiting for Kai to serve dinner. I was sitting next to Maya and Krone, the new Pink Galaxy Ranger, after I got landed with Psycho Pink's powers. My hand mindlessly rubbed my left wrist, where I wear the Psycho Morpher. It felt heavy on my wrist. There are days I miss the Galaxy Powers, other days I don't care, others days, I think the powers are a curse. The Psycho Powers were used for evil, Psycho Pink was evil and then, I was evil for a couple of weeks, but thanks to my friends, they helped me, by destroying the Savage Sword that keeping a hold on me.

"Dinner's ready!" Kai said. Myself, Maya and Krone looked, seeing the others, Mike, Leo and Damon taking their seats. We got up and grabbed the seats. Kai served the dishes. Man, he's one hell of a cook.

"Very exotic Kai. Asian Beef?" Kai smiled,

"Good guess Keni." I sighed,

"Please don't start. It's bad enough Leo and Mike use that nick-name.",

"I think it's cute." Krone snickered and I playfully punched her arm. "_Hey!_ I was kidding! It's Maya you want to punch!",

"Alright girls, settle down." Leo said. We all started to eat Kai's meal. Damn it was good. I never tasted food this good.

"Kendrix, what was it like… falling into the crevice? The same way I did?" Asked Mike. I stopped eating my meal on hearing that question. I bit my lip. I've trying to forget that moment on Rashon but nightmares keep me awake. Let alone, having nightmares of falling endlessly in that crevice.

"When… when I fell, I thought I was gonna die, but no. Psycho Pink was lucky to land on ledge, where the Savage Sword landed on as well. I lost consciousness and then… I just found myself on the surface. Everything else was too vague or happened too fast." My voice began to lower. My team mates went silent.

"Feels like Magna Defender all over again." He muttered,

"Yeah." I muttered myself,

"Kendrix, what happened was in the past. Just leave it there. Welcome to the team." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Leo." Once dinner finished, we all went to bed. My friends were all asleep, but I couldn't. The Rashon Incident just kept me up. It had a grip on me, mentally and it wouldn't let go.

**(Flashback/_Scene switch: Rashon_/Kendrix' POV)**

**I watched as Psycho Pink raised the powered up Savage Sword, preparing to stab it into Cassie's Astro Morpher. Despite that I felt weak, I used all my strength to pull myself up, ran towards Psycho Pink, dived on the dirt, grabbed the morpher and threw it at Cassie. Psycho Pink blindly drives the Sword into the ground. The ground began to shake violently. **

**Cassie got up, the other Astro Rangers, Andros, TJ, Carlos and Ashley came running, so were my friends, bar Mike. Suddenly, the ground groaned, then let out a deafening CRACK! The rock began to separate into a large crevice, similar to the one Mike fell in back on Mirinoi. A section that myself and Psycho Pink were standing on, gave way. Psycho Pink was first to fall into the endless darkness, as her screams became fainter and fainter. The Savage Sword disappeared along with her too. **

**Then I fell, quickly clutching the ledge, but for some reason, I knew it won't hold me for long. **

**_"KENDRIX!"_**** Leo yelled, as he dived for me, for my hand. ****_"KENDRIX!"_**** He shouted again, but it was in vain. I knew it was hopeless. He can't hold on forever. It's too late, I can't be saved.**

**"Leo, let me go! You'll fall in as well!" I told him,**

**"No! Kendrix just ****_give me_**** your hand!" He shouted. I sadly shook my head,**

**"It's hopeless Leo." With Leo keeping a firm grip on my hand, I reached over and started taking off my Transmorpher. I reverted back into my human state. I handed it to Leo.**

**"I ****_don't_**** want your Transmorpher! I want ****_you!_**** I'm not losing you the same way, I lost Mike!" Despite his dismay, he took it.**

**"I believe in you Leo!" I was saying the exact same words as Mike. "Leo, I love you." Leo's eyes widened with shock. **

**"I love you too Kendrix." He sobbed. He finally realised I can't be saved. I then used my free hand, to free myself from Leo's over-protective grip and I fell, into the dark depths.**

**_"NO!"_**** And his voice became fader and fader. Soon, I couldn't see him and everything was black.**

**(Flashback Ends)**

When I came back, in Psycho Pink's suit and of course evil, I never forgave myself for what I've done. I hurt everyone, especially Leo. From then on, I vowed to set everything right, but, even though I use the powers for good now, I wasn't prepared for the civilians to hate me. The feeling of rejection and unwanted.


	2. Rejected

**Kendrix: Wow, after the first chapter, you already added the dark and gloomy stuff.**

**Me: I had to add it early Keni.**

**Kendrix: I won't waste my breath any further. Lets just start the show.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rejected

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Kendrix' POV)

Myself and the gang hung out on the Astro Megaship. By chance, myself, Kai, Mike and Damon got a week off work. Sheesh! Captain Stanton is being too nice towards us. Maya decided to give myself and Krone some privacy.

I was say… having a private conversation with Krone because being evil, for a first timer like me, it affected me psychologically. I still blame myself for hurting everyone and brought down my self-confidence, by a lot. Curse these powers! I stared at Krone, then looked away.

"Kendrix, you have to stop blaming yourself. You can't turn the clock. You have to face it." Said Krone,

"How can I? I hurt you, the others… Leo.",

"You love him, don't you?" The Pink Galaxy Ranger asked me,

"Um… I do, but I hurt him so badly! I ended up putting him in the Medical Bay! _Near death! Critical condition!_" I exclaimed,

"That _wasn't_ your fault! You had no control of your actions!" Before we could continue on further, the alarm went off.

_«Warning: Monster attacking Centre Dome in Resident Sector.»_ I sighed. I fear using my powers now. Resident Sector, full of people. Krone stopped at the door and yelled at me to hurry up and come on. So I caught up and we made a run to catch up with the others.

**_(Scene switch: Centre Dome, Resident Sector_**/Kendrix' POV)

Myself and Krone finally caught up with the others. I don't see any monster Trakeena sent out or stingwingers, just yet. Maybe they're waiting to ambush us and of course, after the experience of being evil, I can kinda' think like one. The obvious method is ambush, take us on unexpectedly.

_"Rangers!"_ A demonic voice bellowed. We turned sharply to see our opponent. My jaw dropped. _How!?_ _It's impossible!_

**_"Psycho Red!?"_**,

"Close Psycho Pink, but I'm a faster, stronger and upgraded version of Psycho Red. It's Striker Red. Now, you have two choices: join me or die." I went into my defensive stance, no way I'm having a replay of being evil!

"Ready!" Leo yelled out and we morphed.

"Go Galactic!" The five yelled out in unison,

"Magna Power!" Mike commanded. I hesitated to morph, but I did it.

"Psycho Power!" Then, Striker Red was accompanied by Trakeena's stingwingers. Striker Red unsheathed his Psycho Sabre and charged. I went face to face with him.

I dodged a basic hack by side-stepping to the right. I hooked my right arm around Striker Red's sword arm and flipped him. He landed with a_ "thud"_, dropping his weapon and I kicked it away before he had a chance to arm himself again.

"Not bad Psycho Pink. Not bad." He laughed. I clenched my fist, he's taunting me. "But if you wanna _be_ a hero, then _be a_ hero!" He fired a red-crimson plasma laser from his hand, directed at a block apartment and made a coward's run.

**_"No!"_** I ran, as I saw the rubble collapsing, which was about to crush a five-year old child. I wonder where the mother is? The child screamed, waiting for the worse to come, as a large piece of the building was getting closer. She had her eyes shut. I took out my Psycho Bow, fired, destroying the section of the building into smaller rock.

I put my arms around her, so that I'd take the hit. Smaller bits of rock bounced harmlessly off my armour. Once it stopped, I stood and the five-year old child looked up at me as her saviour.

"Psycho Pink! You saved me!" She squealed. I knelt down at eye level,

"What's your name kid?",

"Amy. Amy O'Connell." I smiled under my helmet,

"Nice to meet you… Amy." Then, her mother appeared, with a couple of residents who escaped the collapsing apartment. None of them seem to be hurt, but there was a worried look on her face.

"Amy, _get away_ from that Ranger!" She ran and picked up the kid,

"No mommy! You don't understand! Psycho Pink saved me!"

"Psycho Pink is _dangerous!_ She's a member of the Psycho Rangers! They are evil! Listen honey, back on Earth, I was there for their appearance and _they are_ dangerous! _Stay away_ from Psycho Pink!" Hurt hit me like lightening. The other residents started to jeer me and tell me to leave. I sadly left. I can't believe they rejected my help, for saving a five-year old! Maybe… maybe don't like Psycho Rangers on the team.

"Kendrix _wait!_" Leo shouted, but I ignored him. I walked away, wordlessly, making my way to the Astro Megaship.


	3. Child's Play

**Kendrix: I always get the torturous parts.**

**Me: Quit complaining! Contract remember and plus, you're the main character! You better be happy that you're alive in this version than the original.**

**Kendrix: (*Grumbles*) Point. Taken.**

**Krone: Keni! You arguing with the author again? **

**Kendrix: Long story Pinky.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Child's Play

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Maya's POV)

I banged the door again, one last time, but no use. Kendrix refused to come out. I sighed, there no point on continuing. I've been banging on her door for the past half hour. I turned back to the others and shook my head. I myself couldn't believe the civilians dislike her as Psycho Pink, even though she saved a _mother's_ kid!

And now that Kendrix uses the Psycho Powers for good, they still think she's dangerous! How can they so… so judgemental!? We only freed Kendrix from the evil controlling her about less than a month ago and now she's being hated! That would really bring down her confidence a lot, it's no wonder I noticed her hesitate before morphing.

I swiftly turned to hear the door open and Kendrix walked out. She was dressed in her civilian clothes, a basic pair of jeans, pink tank-top and runners and I was surprised to see her wearing a black leather jacket. I looked to just about see her black Psycho Morpher, with streaks of pink going through it.

"I'm going for a walk." She grumbled, "I'll be back for dinner." She was making her way out.

"I'll come with you." I told her,

"OK." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and we both walked out.

(**_Scene switch: The Park, Centre Dome_**/Kendrix' POV)

I silently walked the pathway with Maya. It's been only a few hours after being jeered and hated by the civilians in the Resident Sector. I never felt so hurt. I felt lost. There was anger building up inside me, maybe… maybe I should've taken Striker Red's words and joined his side.

No matter what I do, may it be save an innocent civilian or a child, people will hate me. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Maybe it's best if I left Terra Venture. I don't feel accepted and civilians don't appreciate my aid.",

"Kendrix, you are not going anywhere. Lets just sit down and talk this out. This is what I wanted to do, when I trying to get you out of the room for a _half an hour!_" I nodded,

"Fine. Lets just… find a bench." I said awkwardly. We eventually found a bench and sat down. But then I got side-tracked when I noticed a group of kids playing. I then recognised one of the kids, it was Amy, that girl I saved. Kids are so young, they adore the Power Rangers. I laugh at the fact that they say:

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Power Ranger!" We're like their idols. Showing them right from wrong and keeping them safe. Maya noticed I was intrigued with the kids, so we got off the bench, sat down underneath a tree and watched them play.

The oldest seemed to a six or seven-year old boy. There were five others, and Amy. There was a mixed age group, ranging from five to seven-years. I listened to what they were talking about.

"Hey guys! Lets play Power Rangers!" The ruffed, brown haired lad said excitedly. "I begs the Red Galaxy Ranger! Cause he's awesome!",

"Begs the Magna Defender! I hear he's the Red Ranger's brother." Myself and Maya laughed upon hearing that. If the kids knew our identities, the boys behind the masks are brothers. In total, I noticed there was four boys and three girls. I'm guessing they're hanging out after school etc.

"I'm being the Green Galaxy Ranger!" A blonde haired kid said,

"I begs Blue! He's strong, like me!",

"I'm the Yellow Ranger, because she's fast." I snickered at Maya, but not impressed, she playfully punched me.

"I'm obviously the Pink Ranger. She's cool." My heart grew heavy, I used to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger, but now, it's in the hands of Krone, Andros' younger sister. She rightfully deserves them, she's been evil as Astronema much longer than and she deserves to redeem herself.

"Hey Amy, who are gonna be? Do you wanna be a villain?" The child shook her head,

"But there's only six rangers! There's seven! You _forgot_ Psycho Pink! I gonna be her!" Then all kids started to laugh at her. I clenched my fist, no one laughs at anyone!

"_Psycho Pink!?_ Didn't she try to kill the Pink Ranger?",

"But she's on their side now!" Amy wailed,

"I've an idea! You can be Psycho Pink, but we fight you!" I couldn't stick it any longer, even the kids don't like a Psycho Ranger on the team. Maya saw me storm away and she chased after me.

"Kendrix _wait!_ They're _just_ kids!" She tried to reason with me,

"No point in trying to reason with me Maya. Even though no one knows I'm Psycho Pink, my ranger suit alone is enough to make them hate me. I guess should just quit.",

"Kendrix just stop! You're not thinking straight." Maya countered. I sighed with anger.

"I need some time alone." And I walked away from her. Maya didn't bother going after me. When I was far from her, I sat down, against a tree. The people of Terra Venture hate me. What's the point of me staying here if they don't appreciate my help.

Where do I belong? Here, Terra Venture, Biologist? A member of the Galaxy Rangers? Side by side with Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya and Krone? I don't know. I feel I'm just floating around, outside them.

I remember the day my friends found out I was Psycho Pink, it's clear as day, the image is clear as crystal.

**(Flashback/{Note: Through Kendrix' Perspective, when she was evil})**

**I side-stepped to the right as the Red Galaxy Ranger hacked his Quasar Sabre with much force. I did a Round-house kick to his stomach, and he flew back, landing on top of the Pink Galaxy Ranger.**

**"Sorry Krone." Galaxy Red said sheepishly,**

**"It's OK. I saw it coming. Damn! Psycho Pink just doesn't give up!",**

**"That's because I don't!" I answered with much sourness. I took out my Psycho Bow. Through my visor, I saw Galaxy Yellow charging towards me with her Delta Daggers. I turned and fired before she had a chance to react and it was a clean hit. I laughed.**

**"I find this ****_so easy_****. You're pal the Magna Defender was easy enough to knock out." Angered with that statement, Galaxy Red stood up. His grip on the Lion Quasar Sabre tightened. Oh I think I exploded his volcano.**

**"No one, talks about my brother that way! ****_NO ONE!_****" He began to charge up his Sabre. I pulled back the line for a charged laser arrow. With both our weapons charged up, we fired at the same time. We both got head-shots and we were surprisingly still standing.**

**I then saw the Red Galaxy Ranger's helmet crumble. Piece by piece it fell off, revealing a handsome looking young man, with Emerald-green eyes and short brown hair. I knew him: Leo. **

**My helmet took heavy damage too, my head was down, but like Leo's, my helmet was crumbling away piece by piece. My blonde hair fell to the sides, resting on my shoulder. I raised my head and showed my face to everyone. Their mouths dropped, almost speechless from shock. Maya has hit the hardest as I'm her closest friend, but not anymore.**

**"****_Kendrix!?_**** It can't be! We all saw you fall into the crevice!" I scoffed,**

**"You guys are as ****_naïve!_**** Ye never changed! The real Psycho Pink broke my fall. She used her remaining energy to create my Psycho Morpher. Of course, she passed away but I become her. It's about time you guys cracked the riddle. I'm Psycho Pink." I walked back and forth while talking. I was surprised that my armour stayed intact. I thought I would de-morph.**

**"Surprised to me Leo? What were last words I said before I fell? Oh right, I said "****_I loved you"_****. Well, do you love me now?" I decided to taunt him a little.**

**"You're ****_not_**** the Kendrix I know! The Kendrix I love wouldn't be standing here, trying to kill me! If the Kendrix we all know and love is in there, I know her sub-conscience wouldn't let you kill me and her friends." He finished. I put back my Psycho Bow and unsheathed the Savage Sword. **

**For some reason it lost its ability to absorb energy with each blow, but at least I can wield it as a normal sword. I rested the blade on my neck.**

**"Touching Galaxy Red, but ****_it is_**** me you're talking to!" I readied myself to continue fighting. I'm still bold enough to fight, even without the protection of my helmet, so is Leo.**

**"Prepare to die!" I said darkly and with that, we all charged, yelling at each other, preparing to clash…**

**(Flashback Ends)**

I sighed to myself, with that event, I put Leo in critical condition, yet alone near-death. I couldn't believe I almost killed the man I love. This is one of the reasons I distance myself from him.

I'm afraid to face him, I fear he hasn't forgiven me, deep down, although he acts normal and kind towards me, I feel he hates me and Mike is acting the same. I think they both hate me and they don't forgive me.

"Feeling down Psycho Pink?" I jerked my head upon hearing that voice and only one person properly calls me Psycho Pink. I shot up,

"Striker Red, what do you want?" I demanded,

"I'm here to give you a choice. I see you're not… accepted. Join me and we can both bend the people here and the Rangers to their knees and our will. If not, I have a surprise in store for you. You have until tomorrow to decide." He said and he left.

I feel like I'm standing on the line of Good and Evil. I'm tempted to join Striker Red, maybe he's right. The Psycho Powers were originally created by evil and to be used for evil, not the opposite. But if I don't, what surprise does he have in store for me? It's puzzling, at least he's giving me day or less to decide. I began making my way back to the Megaship.

_Shoot! _I'm late for dinner! Hopefully Kai left some in the oven. If he had a smart enough brain to remember me. There are days I think he has Amnesia.


	4. Feeling of Being Lost

**Me: Hey! Sorry for the slow update. There are days I'm not in the right mood to write. But anyways, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Feeling of Being Lost

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Kendrix' POV)

I rushed into the Dining Quarters to see Kai serving dinner. I sighed in relief, I'm not actually late. Kai looked up to see me.

"Just in time Keni." I glared at him, he uses that nick-name again and I'll show him how psycho I can be. I sat down next to Krone and they all started to eat. For some reason, I don't feel hungry, I was just fiddling the meal with my fork. With the little reflection I had, before Striker Red showed his face, in fact, I do feel lost. Why did I get Psycho Pink's powers, if I'm not respected here, like my friends. I feel like the outsider. Sometimes, I just want to crawl under a rock and never come out or I… I want to shoot myself, leave this world, forget I was Power Ranger.

Maybe I should died falling into that crevice. I would be dead already if Psycho Pink slammed the Savage Sword into me instead of the ground. Or even… if I didn't pick up the Pink Quasar Sabre in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten thrown into the battle between Good and Evil! Why did I even pick it up? Why did the Wildcat choose me if I have fallen into this unfortunate case or curse. Damn Psycho Pink! She just had to survive the final battle with the other Psycho Rangers! Leo noticed I wasn't eating.

"Kendrix, are you OK? You haven't touched your food." I moved my plate away from me,

"I'm… I'm not hungry." Maya stared at me,

"Odd, you generally not let a good meal go to waste.",

"**_I'm not hungry!_** Do have to _repeat_ myself Maya!?" I suddenly snapped. Maya looked away, taken back by my sudden change in attitude.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that.",

"Keni, if this is about the civilians hating you because you're Psycho Pink, don't let it get to you." Krone comforted. I don't know what hit me, but I was hit with a burst of anger and I swiped my plate to the ground. Food covered the floor and the plate smashed into pieces on impact. Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya and Krone jumped out of shock. They've never seen me react like this. I rested my head on my hands.

"Sorry Kai." I got up from my seat, "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't do this anymore. Just fight on without me.",

"Keni we need you! We're a team!" Leo exclaimed. Then the Security Alarm went off. Seriously!? Why would Striker Red come at this time? 20:00? My friends got up, ignoring the mess I caused and headed for the door, but I couldn't move, my feet were planted to the ground. Leo stopped.

"C'mon Kendrix!" I looked at him sadly and shook my head,

"I can't do this Leo. Go on without me.",

"Ignore the civilians! We _need_ you! You're the only one who's _strong_ enough against Striker Red!",

**_"I DON'T CARE LEO!"_** I screamed in his face. "Just go. I can't do this anymore." I sobbed. Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, plus feeling bad for me, Leo reluctantly left to face Striker Red, without me. I think he's a little bit hurt when I yelled at him.

_«God. What have I done?»_

(_**Scene switch: Centre Dome**_/Leo's POV)

Myself and the team, bar Kendrix who dropped out on us during this crisis raced through the streets. We stopped in our tracks to find Striker Red, waiting for us, armed with his Psycho Sabre. He then turned, facing us.

"Well well. I only see six Rangers. What happened to the seventh? My old pal Psycho Pink?" I clenched my fist.

"Don't you _dare_ call my friend that! You're going down Striker Red!" I raised my Transmorpher, so did everyone else and Mike his Defender Aura Morpher.

"Go Galactic!" We shouted in unison,

"Magna Power!" Myself, Kai, Damon, Maya and Krone unsheathed our Quasar Sabres. Mike took out his Magna Sabre and switched it to Rifle Mode and we all charged. I slashed my Sabre against Striker Red but he blocked my attack and kicked me in the stomach, hard.

_«Where's Kendrix when we need her?»_ The battle continued but didn't go in our favour since our friend wasn't here. I couldn't see why Kendrix is refusing to fight with us, especially in _this_ time of need! The first encounter we had with Striker Red, I saw her beat him like he was _nothing!_

"I'm _really_ disappointed Rangers." Striker Red laughed, "I expected more from you. You don't _exactly_ have the same mark as Psycho Pink. Tell her, before I make my leave, I have a surprise in store for her." And he fled.

Surprise? What surprise is he talking about? I don't like the sound of it. We all powered down and returned to the Living Quarters.

(**_Scene switch: Living Quarters_**/Leo's POV)

Once we got back to the Living Quarters, I saw Kendrix sitting on the couch and looked at me sad eyes. I walked over, sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry abandoning you guys like this. I just _hate_ these Psycho Powers so much.",

"Hey, we understand and the civilians aren't making it any better." I comforted,

"Just ignore them Keni. They're judging on what _kinda'_ Ranger you are and not what help and protection you can give." Kendrix scoffed,

"They didn't appreciate the help when I saved that kid Amy.",

"Don't kill me to break this up, but I'm hitting the hay because you're pal decided to strike at this time.",

"Kay Damon. We can continue on talking about this tomorrow. I need to hit the hay myself." Kendrix said dully. We all agreed and hit our bunks. Man, I worry for Kendrix. What if the civilians continue to jeer and reject her? Then she'll take the drastic action: leave.

_«Come on! Get some sleep! She said she'll talk tomorrow.»_ My head told me. After a while, I finally slept.


	5. Playing with Fire

**Me: Now, coming up… Chapter 5 and sadly the major climax :'-( Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Playing with Fire

(**_Scene: Living Quarters_**/Leo's POV)

I woke up, to smell bacon, eggs, sausages, pudding, the works. Kai was cooking up breakfast, go figures. I got off my bed, dressed myself and headed off to Maya's, Krone's and Kendrix' room. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again, but nothing. I sighed and opened the door, only to find the room _empty! Where are they!? _I rushed back to Kai.

"Whoa! Easy there! There's plenty Leo!",

"Not that- Kai. Where- are- the girls?" I panted, gasping for air,

"Oh? You mean Kendrix, Krone and Maya?" I shot him annoyed stare,

"They woke up early. All they had was toast and butter and accompanied Keni on a little stroll down the Resident Sector." I nodded, as relief hit me. Nothing strange about a walk and I slapped my hands together eagerly.

"So… give me a full… well partly full English breakfast. This Lion needs his Protein." I slagged.

(**_Scene switch: Centre Dome, Resident Sector_**/Kendrix' POV)

Myself and my two friends strolled along the pathway. I really needed to get some air. We passed several residential Apartments for the people who wanted to be signed under as "Civilian" than "Staff". When we turned the corner, our eyes shot open when we saw the Security Guards and people surrounding an Apartment Block that was on fire! Hold on a second, what did Striker Red say?

_"I have a surprise in store for you!"_ That monster! He must've had some _"Self-destruct Mode" _built in, sneaked inside the building and set himself off! Causing the blaze! Worried, I ran, so did Maya and Krone. We managed to make it to the front, just as a woman was pushed back, arguing with a Terra Venture Guard. The other group of security was trying to fight off the flames.

_"Please! Let me through! My child is in there! My daughter Army is in there! God's sake! She's only five! 10th floor!"_ She cried. The name struck me, Amy! That five-year old child I saved! _No!_ I _can't_ let her die. I could see the entrance, right in front of me. If I could get passed the guard, I can race and find Amy. Tenth floor, but which room? I tapped the soldier's shoulder.

_"What!?"_ He snapped. I balled my fist.

_"This!"_ Before he could react, my fist made contact with his face and I knocked him out. Not caring to apologise, I sped towards the smoking door.

**_"KENDRIX!"_** Maya and Krone screamed at the same time, but too late. I disappeared through the smoke.

(**_Scene switch: Inside the Burning Apartment, 10th Floor_**/Kendrix' POV)

I raced up ten flight of stairs to reach the tenth floor. I started to cough, and hard. The Fire Smoke is taking its effect on my lungs. I was wearing thin clothing, so I wasn't well protected. It was hard to see, but I have to keep my hearing sharp. I started out yelling Amy's name.

**_"AMY! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_**,

**_"IN HERE MOMMY!"_** I could just about hear a muffled voice. I looked to the room to the second-right. I ran over and looked at the number. "Room 93." It read. Mindlessly, I put my hand on the door handle, not realising it was metal and metals are good conductors of heat and it instantly scaled my hand, severely. I clutched my hand, nursing it. The pain was searing. Second option: kick the hell out of it! I raised my leg and kicked the door hard by aiming for the handle. The door swung open and I entered the room. It was black with smoke, I could barely see Amy. She's probably hiding.

**_"AMY!" _**I called out again,

**_"IN THE WARDROBE!"_** She responded back. I looked, to see the wardrobe next to me. I opened it, only to see the child, cuddled up and cringing in fear, plus, she was confused.

"Come here!" I said frantically. Amy stood up and I quickly took my black leather jacket off and wrapped it around her. Now my arms were bare and vulnerable to the flames engulfing everything. I picked Amy up, keeping her close to my chest, protecting her. I stormed out the room, only to see the stairs being set alight.

_«No! That was the only exit!»_ I fumed in my mind, _«Window? A ladder! We need a ladder to climb down!»_ I stared at Amy,

"Amy, do you know any rooms on this floor that are facing outside?",

"Room 94 I think." She answered but she scared out of her wits end. I have to get out here and fast. I began to cough again. Inhaling too much Smoke Fumes. I saw Room 94 on the other side. I ran over, but all of a sudden, the floor gave way! Amy luckily landed on the firm, stable floor, but I was hanging for dear life.

My hand caught something to break my fall but it was sharp. I felt it pierce my hand. I used all my will-power to stop myself screaming, but worst, I was in the same situation back on Rashon.

I noticed Amy crawl over, she's still protected by my jacket. I felt her small hand make contact with my pink top and used all her strength to try and pull me up. I slowly, but painfully moved my wounded hand out of the… whatever sharp object was. When it was free, the blood trickled out, at least it wasn't heavy, so it can easily be bandaged up.

Remembering my Military Training, I swung my leg, catching the stable floor with ease. On instinct, I picked Amy up in my safe arms, once again and headed for Room 93. I kicked door open, just to see the window closed, locked.

_«Damn! Someone closed it to stop the Oxygen entering the room!»_ I started swearing under my breath. Suddenly, I heard a low hissing sound. I slowly turned my head to see a gas pipe and it was leaking! I sped towards Amy and grabbed her. The flames were licking walls and was slowly inching itself towards the leaky pipe.

"Hey Aim, listen, I need you to curl up real tight and close your eyes and don't open them!" Saying nothing else, she did what I told her to do. Good, I didn't want to freak her out that was gonna leap through the window. I took a deep breath and charged towards the window.

_«Oh man, I've should've been a stunt-actor if I'm doing things like this. And jumping from the 10th Floor!»_ I heard the gas pipe explode, the flames rushing in my direction and Amy let out a sudden scream that killed my ears. I somersaulted, my back hitting the window, breaking it and the flames following.

**_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_** Cried Amy,

"Not on my watch." I gritted through my teeth. I could feel my Psycho Morpher was in reach. I hit my Morpher commanding,

"Psycho Power!" In a dark-pink light, I was in my Psycho Ranger Suit. I brought Amy in closer to my Armour and I hit the concrete ground, very hard. I grunted on impact, the shockwave went up my armour, up to my visor and it cracked, but not enough that would reveal my eyes.

I groaned in pain, my back was in agony, but at least the suit absorbed most of the damage. If I wasn't morphed, I'd be dead. I raised my head, seeing everyone giving me blank stares and Amy looked up. Her mouth dropped and gasped in shock, surprise. She smiled,

**_"PSYCHO PINK!"_** She squealed. Like our last encounter, she saw me as her saviour, a Guardian Angel through her eyes. The eyes of child.


	6. Accepted

Me: Sorry for the long wait. This story is officially finished. Here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Accepted

_"__**PSYCHO PINK!**__ Thank you! Thank you! You saved me again!"_ She kept squealing and locked me in a hug and wouldn't let go. I saw Maya and Krone, I jerked my head slightly to tell them to leave, so the people around here wouldn't expect that they _"know"_ me but they stubbornly stood their ground.

I looked to see Amy's mother giving me death glares. I prepared myself for the hatred of the crowd. The mother approached me, with her arms crossed. I gulped underneath my helmet.

"You got guts to show yourself." Amy spoke up in my defence,

"Mommy please don't be mean towards Psycho Pink, she saved me!" Then the mother' eyes flashed as if something struck her.

"Wait a second, didn't I, at first see a young woman with blonde hair run into the apartment?" I gulped again. I just had to morph didn't I? Amy looked up at me with innocent eyes and began tapping my waist.

"You're a human aren't you?" Oh no, I'm in a battle between revealing my identity or not. I searched for Maya and Krone. I found them within the crowd, they were giving me unfortunate nods, telling me that the people deserve to know who Psycho Pink is.

I raised my left wrist, showing my Psycho Morpher. I tapped it, consuming myself in dark-pink light and de-morphed, revealing myself to everyone. Amy gasped again.

"You're the one I saw inside the building!" I looked down to Amy, then stared at the crowd, so I bravely admitted,

"Yes, I am the Pink Psycho Ranger, but I now use the Psycho Powers for good. Ever since the events that I've done, when I was evils, my friends helped me and now I am trying to set things right. Yet, you're all turning me down, when I was trying to do good. If you give me a chance, I can help protect you all, like the Galaxy Rangers and the Magna Defender. A chance and respect is all I ask for." I finished. Amy stood up on my behalf, hell she's brave for such a young age,

"Please! She saved me twice already! Isn't that enough proof to tell you that she's good?" The crowd began to murmur, unsure whether or not they can guarantee my word. I gulped nervously,

"I won't fail ye all. I'm on the side of the Galaxy Team." I begged, but then, the crowd began to clap, they have finally accepted me! I can't believe it! Amy's mother stepped forward,

"I'm sorry I was… harsh on you. You saved my daughter and that was a major risk. To give up your life for another." And we shook hands,

"I'd give up my life to save anyone." I answered. After the major excitement, everything calmed down and soon, Maya and Krone approached me. Then they both locked me in a hug,

"We told you that you'd eventually gain the trust of the citizens." Maya said joyfully,

"Unfortunately I had to reveal my true identity." I sighed,

"And it's something you risked to get them to trust you." Krone added, "Be glad about that." I shrugged,

"Yeah. I guess so. We should get going. I bet the guys are worrying about us.",

"And we'll have to tell them that Striker Red is gone and the drama that happened today." Maya also included,

"Oh right." Myself and Krone said at the same time. We all turned on our heels and walked back to the Astro Megaship. At long last, I've been accepted for who I am.

Who am I? My name is Kendrix Morgan and I'm now the Pink Psycho Ranger, committed to protecting Terra Venture and it's people. I have now found a sense of belonging here. My home.

* * *

Sneak Peeks of _"The Lost Galaxy", _part 3 of 4 in the_ "mini-Lost Galaxy Series":_

"_Run _Psycho Ranger! I will hold this demon for as long as I can." The Guardian said, reluctantly I left him to get the others…

We watched helplessly as Deviot, that psychopathic maniac read a spell out of the Galaxy Book,

_"Keonta, karova. Melanite, hakova!"_ And the skies began to rumble…

"Hey guys! I figured out a way to free Mike, Kendrix and everyone, but they'll have to be involved. Captain Munity doesn't know he has a Magna Defender and Pink Psycho Ranger within the Slave Works." Said Leo…

I took a hesitant breath and began to read the same spell Deviot chanted,

_"Tsol seixalag emoceb, dnuof seixalag sa, dessot si emit ytilaer. Owt ni pir neht tsiwt lliw ecaps. Eurt ecom noos lliw seramthgin dnasouht, avokah… intenelam… avorak, atnoek!" _The Space Colony began to shake and a large portal opened in front of us…

"**_No! Mike!_** I can't _believe_ he's gone!" Leo sobbed. I placed my hand on Leo's shoulder,

"I'm so sorry Leo. I-" I was cut off by Alpha.


End file.
